Dual Blades (Unique)
Dual Blades is a Unique Skill in Sword Art Online. According to Heathcliff, who is in fact Kayaba Akihiko, this skill is awarded to the player with the fastest reaction time and the chosen player is supposed to be the one who will stand against the final boss (Heathcliff) on the 100th Floor in the Ruby Palace, regardless of the outcome of the said battle. It was awarded to Kirito for being judged to have had the fastest reaction speed in the game. In addition, it also has its own set of Sword Skills unique to it. In Sword Art Online, Kirito wields Dark Repulser and Elucidator for this sword equip skill. Asides from the stats and skills, this unique ability allows for a passive that boosts the lethality of the blades, increasing the damage due to acute knowledge of cutting techniques on just the right sword angle. The weapons also decrease slower in durability. Stats *Attack Speed: +100% *Reaction Speed: +100% *Attack Damage Normal: +150% *Attack Damage Abilities: +300% *Pierce Damage Abilities: +200% *Critical Hit Rate: +75% *Critical Hit Damage: +150% *Weapon Defense: +50% *Cooldown Time: -20% Buffs *Striker Stance - This stance is a permanent buff that can be cancelled and used at will. It increases Kirito's attack rate, attack damage, critical damage, critical hit rate and block break by 60%. He loses 80% defense, parry rate, block rate, steadiness and dodge rate. *Sharpen - Kirito ups his attack and attack speed by 50% for 20 seconds. Has a 5 minute cooldown. *Burst Fire - A buff that increases the damage of his Dual Blades skills for 10 seconds. Has a 30 minute cooldown. *Breather - A buff that triggers after the use of a Dual Blades sword skill with more than 10 moves. Restores 5% health. Triggers again in 3 minutes. *Danger's Messenger - A skill that requires Striker's Stance. This skill can only be activated every 60 seconds and lasts as long as an activated sword skill. It only works when Kirito sprints at the foe. As soon as he gets into striking distance, the buff activates. It gives him an additional 10% pierce and 35% attack power. For every strike he throws and that is parried, he gains 3 additional yards that he can sprint to at an additional 15% movement speed. It counts whatever skill Kirito uses. A five move skill fives 15 yards of running. These yards allow Kirito to sprint to another target. He can attack whoever he wants with the range he gets. Skills *Vorpal Pass - (1-hit strike) A heavy hitting strike that pushes Kirito pass at opponent as he lunges with one sword in a reverse grip. *X-Defense - (1-hit block) A skill that blocks one attack by crossing his swords. Cuts damage by 50%. *Double Circular - (2-hit combo) - A dash-type skill that swiftly attacks with the right and left sword consecutively. *X-Counter - (2-hit combo) A skill that blocks lightly with two swords and and then opens up to slash twice. *Close Shank - (2-hit combo) Blocks two attacks with both swords to step close and then reverses grip on sword to stab twice in the chest. *Triple Spinning Counter - (3-hit combo) Kirito parries twice and spins on the last hit to slash at the enemy's chest. *Sideways Glance - (3-hit combo) Kirito slides to the enemy's side, slashing twice and kicking off the ground to slash as he jumps away. *Spinning Wheel - (4-hit combo) A skill that Kirito uses to retreat backwards by spinning with his swords to slash vertically. The attacks slice in the same motion as a wheel. *Double Parry - (5-parries) A skill that parries five attacks using both swords. *Singular Parries - (7-parries) Fast single parries that uses attack to defend. *Starburst Stream - (16-hit combo) - A high-class dual-blades sword skill. *The Eclipse - (27-hit combo) - The second highest level dual-blades sword skill. *Orbital Comet - (36-hit combo) Kirito's ultimate skill that shows that he is the Attack Pillar. Strikes have immensely high speed and high damage. They also consist of rising slashes followed by downwards ones. Category:Unique Skills Category:Skill